penrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Minsh
Minsh is an opposite-sex clone that was born from Minish's shadow using nefarious technologies and the star of the greatest interstellar evil space opera of all time. It is unknown how exactly or why Minsh was created; however, several theories exist about his creation. Biography After being created, Minsh stole a small spacecraft and made the life of a petty galactic thief. As he stole from many planets, he eventually met Dark Nathan, Menace-Strike-Destroy, and Moons; this led to Minsh founding and leading the Anti-Kaizer Family. In one occasion, the four destroyed a small planet and Minsh was temporarily possessed by Majora's Mask. Minsh and the Anti-Kaizers wandered the galaxy, eventually finding their originals at the Kaizer Manor. Minsh deemed Minish weak due to her tendency to fail at many things. Eventually, a plan formulated to capture Anju, the lover of AuronKaizer. During the execution of this plan, Minsh worked alongside Dark Nathan, Menace-Strike-Destroy, and Moons once again. The five captured Anju and hid her in a black porsche behind a local Starbucks, and left the Kaizer Family a ransom note. The Kaizers failed to respond and Anju was murderedneeded. Shortly after this event, Minsh stole Minish's ship, the Soul of Silver, and departed the planet with his fellow Anti-Kaizers in tow. As the group traveled the galaxy, Minsh and Moons began a lustful relationship; however, both secretly harbored genuine feelings for the other, despite their evil natures. It was during this period of interstellar travel that Minsh created a condescending android called Android X110. Minsh was also known to speak with Stars privately at this time, though about what, no one is sure (despite extensive bacterial testing). Eventually, the creators of Moons and her twin brother Suns, Ouroboros Laboratories, tracked Moons down and attempted to attack the Anti-Kaizers. It was then that Minsh met Suns, who he referred to as "sissy boy" for a time (though the irony was lost on no one) until he realized that Suns was not an ally of the laboratories, and wished to help Minsh save Moons. Minsh, Suns, and Moons retreated to the center of the ship in order to protect Moons. Suns and Dark Nathan fought off the laboratories while Minsh and Moons had a very important in-depth conversation about their feelings for each other, which caused Moons to have a psychotic breakdown where she released dark matterscience needed that destroyed the laboratories' ships. Shortly after this, Moons fell into a coma, and Minsh attempted to heal her with phoenix tearsneeded. After a while of attempting to wake her, Moons finally came out of the coma and admitted her feelings for Minsh. Several months later, Xykeb Zraliv 2.0 betrayed the Anti-Kaizers, causing himself and Minsh to accidentally become sealed in an alternate dimension. They eventually escaped with the help of Kkberwomanzedzedwiki.org. Upon returning to his own universe, Minsh found Moons dead and immediately blamed Minish because of nonexistent circumstantial evidence. He then founded the Anti-Pansy Family in an attempt to get back at her; however, only he and Xykeb Zraliv 2.0 were members. It has been rumored that after the collapse of both the Pansy Family and Anti-Pansy Family, Minsh has come out of hiding to form an Anti-Penrose Family. However, the stupidity of this has yet to be verified. Theory Theory warning: This section contains theoretical information about the creation of the evil version of a 2011 self-insert roleplaying character. Penrose Wiki does not assume any responsibility for any brain hemorrhages caused by reading. Lord Nefarious Some theorize that something as dark and twisted as Minsh could only be created by someone as cunning and evil as Lord Nefarious. However, almost everyone agrees that this would be stupid. Self-parody More respected psycholoscholars believe that Minsh was actually created by Minish's own mind. Feeling an intense need to reconcile her own terrible failures and problems as a human being, part of her consciousness split into a version of her that very obviously displayed the flaws that were currently present in her. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle No one believes that Minsh is a member of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but the only conclusive evidence against this is that he does not share a name with a famous painter. Blade Brother It is widely believed that Minsh is actually a Blade Brother. Theory warning: Brain hemorrhages end here, but Minish's tide of self loathing at creating this character does not, and never will. Category:Anti-Kaizer Family Category:Anti-Pansy Family